


Consort to the Queens

by Dellessa



Series: Hive and Home [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Insecticons - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>52. Insecticon Queen Au: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Bluestreak -Bluestreak the queen breeder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort to the Queens

Bluestreak quivered between the twins. His chassis felt odd. He was not sure what the Insecticon had done to him, but he felt a buzz in his processor, and he felt hot all over. Sunstreaker claimed his lips, and he melted into the kiss. He couldn't help but wonder if it was all some processor glitch, but it felt all too real when Sideswipe insistently palmed his panel. 

“Open up, Blue,” Sunstreaker crooned. “Open for us! We need you!” 

Bluestreak moaned, and his panel opened. “Yes, please. Please!” His spike pressurized into Sunstreaker’s waiting hand. The mech touched it reverently, and then they were moving and warm heat was pressing around him tightly. 

Bluestreak thrust up, grabbing a hold of the golden hips above him he thrust up over and over until they were both shouting their release. 

As soon it was over Sideswipe took his own turn, they took turns taking his spike until they were all limp and sated, sprawled against the berth.


End file.
